The Scarlet Vermouth
by CharlesBersola23
Summary: Vermouth had a plan to finally get rid of Shuichi Akai, one of the biggest threats to the Black Organization. But when she failed, she was shot by Gin and was taken care of by Akai. Akai x Vermouth one shot. Probably the first AkaiVermouth fic


Two of the many things that I don't own are:

1\. The Detective Conan franchise

2\. A Smith and Wesson M&P15 rifle.

There are many creatures in folklore who practically can't be killed. But one thing they dread is when they are faced with a certain weapon, a silver bullet.

Silver bullets are notorious for being the only weaknesses of invincible creatures like werewolves and bulletproof witches. And right here, in this era, a supposedly undefeated Organization is faced with Silver Bullets of their own, Shuichi Akai and Kudo Shinichi.

We'll do later with Kudo (A/N: In my next fic) but let's focus on Akai first. Akai, while being gifted with abilities far greater than an average person's, he also has quite the looks and superior intellect. He is the "Knight in Shining Armor" of many girls' dreams, sometimes "Prince Charming" but he is a knight in more ways than one. The only exception to that fact is Vermouth, who is his sworn enemy in many ways. Well, she can't compare to Akai's true nemesis, Gin. So basically, she isn't a threat to Akai. To the Silver Bullet, she is but an enormous target that can easily be shot from a distance of even 1000 yards.

* * *

"That's basically how you do away with Akai. With that method, you can even kill Akai. Of course, if you do it right." Gin, done with the instructions he gave to Vermouth, ended his conversation with her, who WAS completely helpless against Akai before.

"Are you sure? We both know that he knows better than to die miserably like this." Vermouth, unsure of victory, inquired further.

"As long as you do it right. If you encounter any problem, you can call me." Then Gin just left Vermouth there confused.

* * *

*Time skip (approximately 9 hours later)*

"Ha ha! What will you do now, Silver Bullet? We both know that you can't escape from this now. You have anything to say before your demise?" Vermouth, who apparently had the triumph in the recent clash, gloated.

"..." Akai didn't say anything. He clearly had a plan.

"Oh. No last words huh? Then say hi to Akemi for me." With that, she pulled the trigger, pushing Akai nearer to the door of the afterlife.

"You said something, Vermouth? I'm sorry I can't hear you earlier. I was laughing my brain out when you gloated at me. The gun you're holding is the Smith and Wesson M&P15, right? That gun has only 10 rounds, so naturally if you already wasted 10 rounds, then nothing would come out except maybe your embarrassment." Akai said while smirking at Vermouth. (The Smith and Wesson M&P15 is a semi-automatic rifle.)

"Ha! You don't think I have a backup - AAH!" Vermouth was cut off when she was shot in the thigh by -

"Gin." Akai muttered.

Akai caught Vermouth in his arms before she went down and he carefully set her down on the floor (She passed out from the pain). Then Akai went and got Vermouth's gun and loaded it (it had a scope).

"Don't even try to shoot me, Akai. I've got you in my sights." Gin muttered.

'Heh Heh... Gin has improved in his shooting' Akai thought while looking for Gin.

'If he sees me, I'll terminate him' Gin thought.

'Found him' Akai expressed mentally.

"Goodbye, Sliver Bullet." Gin muttered, smirking.

Just as Gin was ready to fire, he felt something pierce through his arm.

"Aauuurgh!"

'Impossible! At 700 yards it is impossible to shoot with an M&P15.' Gin thought while feeling an intense pain in his arm. And while Gin was struggling to get back to his AS50 rifle, he was shot in the head, the bullet hit the brain stem in the process.

And after being sure of Gin's demise, he got up and tried to stop Vermouth's bleeding. It was hard but he removed the bullet from her thigh and now trying to stop its bleeding.

'I never thought that Vermouth had well developed legs,' Akai thought 'No I shouldn't think about that,' 'But it's the truth.' He was battling his own thoughts as he was trying to stop the bleeding in her thigh.

"Silver... Bullet." She suddenly muttered, surprising Akai.

"What is it?" Akai was now back to his stoic self.

"I want to thank you. For killing Gin, for going against the Organization. Thank you." She said.

"Just doing what I am supposed to. What are you doing anyway? Thanking me and everything?" Akai said, internally refusing to take the glory.

"Let me put it this way. You know the story of Amnon and Tamar in the Bible?" She asked. (A/N: Amnon basically raped Tamar.)

"Yes isn't that the one with... He didn't do it, did he?" Akai cut himself off realizing what she was saying.

"It's hard, you know, to be forced to go to bed and then force you out. Of course you wouldn't understand. All of you guys won't. You are just a bunch of hormones with a body. You - " Vermouth was cut of by Akai, who put a finger on her lips.

"Not true for me. I would never do that. Not to you, not to Akemi, not to anybody." Akai disagreed. 'What, brain? You're gonna talk about irony now? Shut up for a while now, brain.' He thought as he remembered the prior outrage of his hormones while stopping her bleeding. (By now, her bleeding has stopped and she was already patched up.)

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take you to a hospital. Thay can take care of you." Akai offered.

Then they went off to the hospital. As thay were going to the hospital in Akai's car, Vermouth fell asleep.

'Woah... When did her beauty become this magnificent?' Akai thought. He didn't know that he had said this aloud and that Vermouth is now half awake, causing Vermouth to struggle in keeping a straight face.

"I told you so, boys are but a bunch of raging hormones." Vermouth, giving up on her fake sleep, said before laughing out loud, causing Akai to blush.

"If I was 'but a bunch of raging hormones', then certainly I would take you home instead of taking you to the hospital." Akai countered.

"True. But still, your hormones are on a rampage, causing you not to concentrate on the road." Vermouth informed him of the imminent danger of bumping into a truck.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks," Akai exclaimed while maneuvering to avoid the truck, then he thanked Vermouth, who was laughing her soul off. "We surely would have bumped into that truck if you hadn't warned me. Thanks again."

"No problem. I still value my own life, that's why I informed you of that." Vermouth said.

* * *

Three months later...

They became friends, and she had spilled all the secrets of the Black Organization, causing it to crumple and fall to ruins (figuratively, of course).

"If you hadn't planned to kill me that day, then probably the Organization still is around. Thank you." Akai said to Vermouth over the phone.

"I have a question to ask you." Vermouth said.

"Ask away, Sharon." Akai said.

"Back then, my gun ran out of ammo, right? Back then, you could have just swept me off with hand-to-hand combat, but you didn't. Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you more than you already are."

"How did you know that I was hurting deep back then?"

"I knew it since I saw that you had scars all over your wrist. I knew that further loss might have let you kill yourself."

"Is that why you killed Gin instead of me?" Vermouth asked.

"No," Akai said. "The reason for me not killing you was not because I pity you, it is bec - " Akai was cut off when he heard Vermouth screaming behind the other end.

"Sharon!" Akai shouted over the phone.

"Shuichi Akai." a deep masculine voice said over the phone.

"You! I thought I killed you."

"It's true that you killed someone that night. But the one you killed was not me, but Vodka, in disguise."

"What do you want?" Akai was enraged.

"It's quite simple really. I want to kill you. If you want your 'friend' to live, you're gonna have to die or to kill me." Gin put emphasis on the 'friend' part.

"Go to Hell, Gin. Where do we meet?" Akai asked.

"Who knows? Maybe I can see you right now." Gin said. It was true though. They were on the edge of a rooftop where they can see Akai clearly.

"Aaauurgh!" Akai shouted as his right ankle was shot.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you were not Achilles." In truth, Gin just wanted Akai to experience a lot of pain before dying.

"Go to Hell, Gin!" Akai repeated.

Now it is Akai's left thigh that was shot. Then he was reminded that Vermouth's gun was just in his car. He kept it as a remembrance. So he limped towards his Chevy while risking to be in Gin's line of fire.

"Quite determined, your boyfriend is." Gin said to Vermouth, who just sat there tied up.

"Go to Hell, Gin," Vermouth said "And he's not my boyfriend."

"Shh! Be quiet! I'll shoot his right hand next."

As Akai was now just about 3 feet away from his car, his right hand was shot.

"Urrrgh" Akai groaned as he felt agonizing pain in his hand.

"Let's make a deal, Vermouth. If he gets his gun at the car, I'll untie you. How does that sound? Of course you don't beat me up. I have a handgun ready to kill you." Gin offered.

"Deal."

It was then that Akai unlocked his car and got Vermouth's M&P15.

"He got lucky." Gin commented then cut the rope off from Vermouth's wrists.

"I'm gonna shoot his knees next." Gin said to Vermouth, who was fuming mad at Gin.

"Urrrgh! Aaah!" Akai felt terrible pain as both of his knees were shot in quick succession.

"Stop it, Gin. And if you won't, just kill him already." Vermouth commanded. 'I hate to see him in pain. Please, Lord make it stop' She internally prayed.

"Shut up, Vermouth. His feet are next." Gin said while enjoying the sight of Akai in pain.

And just as he put his focus back on Akai, he felt a gun slam at his head, making him pass out and fall to the ground 9 stories below.

"Shu!" she shouted over the phone. And when she heard nothing on the phone, she rushed over to the spot where Akai is, despite wearing 4" heels.

"Shu!" Vermouth rushed over to Akai's side. And when she realized that Akai had passed out, she immediately carried him to his car and she drove it as fast as she could to the hospital.

* * *

"How is he?" Vermouth, worriedly asked the surgeon in charge of him.

"Our surgery was successful. He will be fine." the surgeon replied.

"Is that so? Then thank you, doc." with that, she went over to Shinichi's place (Since the Organization was now down, Conan and Haibara had now found a permanent antidote for the APTX 4869).

"Oh, Sharon! What a pleasure to see you." Yukiko sarcastically answered the door with a scowl on her face.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that, Yukiko. I've gone legit, you know. I promise." Vermouth replied.

"Ok, so, Miss Legit, what can I do for you?" Yukiko asked, still sharply though.

"You know about the Black Organization, right?" Vermouth asked to confirm.

"Yes. How could I forget?" Yukiko confirmed while glaring at Vermouth.

So basically, Vermouth asked Yukiko if Shinichi can help her investigate if there are more Black Org loyalists around.

"I'm sure I can help with that." Shinichi, out of nowhere, said.

"Oh really, Shinichi-kun? Thanks. It's a relief that you are kind to me. Unlike some people." Vermouth said while glaring playfully at Yukiko.

"Shinichi, may I talk with you? Alone."

"Sure, Mom."

"I don't disagree on you helping Sharon out. I want to make that clear." Yukiko said to Shinichi.

"If not, then what's the problem?" Shinichi asked.

"If you're gonna help, at least charge some dough from her. Hahaha!" Yukiko said, half-seriously and half-jokingly.

'What the heck, Mom?' Shinichi flashed his "WTF" face a moment there.

"So you're going to help me?" Vermouth asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I might charge a little extra. You know, it's business." Shinichi said. 'You happy now, Mom?' It is as if Yukiko read his mind as she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure thing, Shinichi. Thanks for the help." Vermouth thanked the other Silver Bullet.

"Aha ha don't thank me yet. Thank me only if I already finished my job." Shinichi modestly replied.

It was then that the hospital called Vermouth to notify her that Akai is now awake.

* * *

And when she entered Akai's room, she suddenly felt immense joy that tears welled up in her eyes.

"Is my car alright? I hope Gin didn't shoot it." Akai inquired of his Chevy.

"It's fine. It just brought you here. How are you feeling?" her tears started to fall in joy when she heard his line.

"I am okay, it was lucky on my part that he did not shoot my left hand. Wait, are you crying?" Akai now shifted gears to be appropriate in this atmosphere.

"Don't leave me like that ever again, please. I can't bear being without you!" her voice cracked as she finally let it go. As she was crying, she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey Sharon, I'll never let you go." and for emphasis, he hugged Vermouth.

"Don't let me go, alright?" Vermouth said, still sniffling.

"I won't let you go, Sharon. I promise. I just said so didn't I?" Akai said, giving her assurance as a result.

"You still didn't answer my question fully," Vermouth said as he released her from the hug. "Why kill Vodka instead of me?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Akai said. "After all that has happened, you still don't get it?"

"Yes I still don't get it." Vermouth replied."

"The reason for me not killing you was not because I pity you. It is because I liked you back then." Akai said, his gaze was on the ground.

"You liked me back then?" Vermouth said "Back then?"

"Yes, and I don't like you now. I won't like you again for the rest of my life." Akai said, now with his eyes locked on Vermouth's.

"Then why did you say that you'd never let me go?" Vermouth was now crying again. Then she felt him hug her again saying,

"It is because I love you."


End file.
